


believe

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of a school shooting, Homophobia, M/M, dylan doesn't lol, eric survives, super accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: eric survives. dylan does not.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 18





	believe

dylan bennet klebold (17) of littleton, colorado is dead.

eric david harris (18) of littleton, colorado is alive.

dylan klebold is dead.

eric harris is alive.

dylan is dead.

eric is alive.

* * *

“how much of the shooting did you plan by yourself?”

eric remained silent, thinking about other, far more important things. when was dylan’s funeral? would sue let him come? not to say anything, just to sit there, to be close to dylan, one more time. 

“mr harris, you are now an adult. we will not hesitate to try you as one,” the detective jabbed his finger at him, a scowl on his face. eric remained stoic, staring into space. he hoped dylan didn’t suffer, if anyone deserved to die quickly and painlessly, it was dylan.

eric wondered if he hadn’t been distracted by watching the cops outside, would he have managed to shoot himself in time? all he remembered was turning around, seeing heavily armed men running towards the two, and dylan quickly raising his tec to his temple.

who screamed? perhaps it was eric. screaming for dylan to stop, to shoot him, to wait, who knows? the guilt ate away at eric as he sat, staring down at the picture of dylan they’d used to try and get him to talk. dylan. his lover, his friend, his confidant, his home from home. and now he was rotting. somewhere. where? how long had it been? was dylan still lying alone in the library? was he lying on a morgue slab? maybe he was already in a coffin. maybe he was already in the ground, or floating around.

dylan looked like he was sleeping in the picture. he always slept on his back, although usually it was eric’s arm draped over dylan’s midriff. his mouth was slightly open, as if he was snoring. eric barely saw the blood. dylan’s blood.

eric had drawn blood from dylan before, he’d turned too quickly with wire strippers and caught dylan’s cheek, but this blood was different. like it was fake. maybe this whole thing was fake. maybe if eric started laughing, dylan would come through the iron door and give him a hug and a kiss and wayne would come through the door with a big cake congratulating eric on killing more people than him and kevin put together.

eric knew he hadn’t unleashed his rage the way he wanted. twelve victims dead. and one gunman. eric had screamed and scratched and yelled when they referred to dylan separately. dylan wasn’t separate, he deserved to be loved and praised. no one got eric like he did.

“mr harris?” eric forgot he was in a police interrogation. where was his lawyer? oh yeah. he was eighteen now. no court appointed family dude for him! oh fucking well. eric wondered if he was gonna get the death penalty. that’d be nice. him and dylan could chill out in hell, maybe get hitler to sign something. wasn’t like he was getting into heaven with his track record for sex. pre-marital and gay?! god forbid wayne could have a normal son.

he could feel his anger rising as the investigator threw out words like “gay panic”. eric nearly flipped the fucking table when he tried to imply dylan was only doing it because eric forced him to by coming onto him. “stop it,” eric whispered. his first words to the jefferson county sheriffs. the investigator- paul. his name was paul. eric had filled his mind with so many things and thoughts over the last six hours, how had it only been six hours? outside was so dark. the sun set quickly after four pm. 

eric suddenly thought back to him and dylan sat on a bench in clement park. watching over denver, drinking beer, chatting about how cool it would be to blow up the denver state capitol building. back to when a propane tank fell on dylan’s head while he was trying to stash it and eric kissed and cuddled him better. back to discussing the next rammstein tour over a spliff. eric was so happy, so settled. 

he couldn’t stop nbk though. this was what they both wanted. eric was supposed to be dead too though. earth felt so empty without dylan. the plane of existence felt so empty without dylan. his heart felt like it would never heal. paul was mumbling something to a police officer. “come along, harris,” the officer said, grabbing eric’s shoulder roughly. eric was starting to get used to the rough treatment. most of the officers either had a kid at columbine or was friendly with someone who did. 

the four, tiny walls mocked eric. it was like his head. when he was with dylan… his boundaries seemed endless. now he was just stuck in a meaningless void of his own fucking mind. 

eric had learnt how to tie ropes in the boy scouts. maybe it was time to tie a noose.

**Author's Note:**

> title: believe by cher


End file.
